


Glinting Stars

by dreamshades



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshades/pseuds/dreamshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the night sky, Seungcheol meets a petite boy with pink hair and a love towards stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glinting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this one-shot story!

“Don't forget my coke!” Soonyoung bellowed from inside the house and irritated Seungcheol. The latter heaved an audible sigh, wore his sweater and beanie and put his hands in the pocket. Just because he lost in the video game, Seungcheol officially had become Soonyoung's slave for a night. _Darn it_ , he mentally cursed the blonde hair boy.

     Seungcheol walked alone in the dark street while frowning. He couldn't accept yet the fact that he lost to Soonyoung. Seungcheol was positive the blonde-haired guy literally cheated while playing the video game which resulted in his character's sudden death.

     “What did he mean I'm dead? I'm sure that _I_ shot him first. Therefore, _he_ was the one who should die. Damn that tablecloth haired jerk!” mumbled Seungcheol through his gritted teeth.

     And without Seungcheol realized, he eventually reached the convenience store. Seungcheol grabbed the handlebar and pushed the door open. The cashier girl beamed at him as a greeting and Seungcheol returned a smile back at her. In a trice, his wrath towards Soonyoung vanished into the thin air.

     Before long, he headed off to a particular section where all kind of drinks were displayed behind the see-through door of the refrigerator. Seungcheol made a low, steady continuous sound like a bee as he pulled the refrigerator door open and peered into every can and bottle of cold drinks inside.

_One coke, one juice...done._

     Seungcheol closed the see-through door and grabbed some snacks along the way to the cashier. He put them on the counter and soon, the girl began to do her work. She scanned every item Seungcheol bought, stuffed it into a white plastic bag and informed him the overall price with manners.

     “Okay,” Seungcheol said and raised his brows. He seized his wallet from inside the pocket, withdrew some money and handed it over to the girl.

     “Thank you. Please come again,” she said and bowed her head at Seungcheol before the latter made his way out of the store.

     He gazed up at the sky and heaved a breath. It's getting colder and darker here. However, Seungcheol didn't feel like going back right now. Because he scarcely stepped out of the house and since he had done it, Seungcheol felt like wandering around the small town for a while, breathed the cold air and enjoyed the view of the place that never slept.

     Vehicles were still speeding on the road, most of the shops were still opened and there were people strolling down the street with shopping bags in their hands. Seungcheol wasn't raised in this town, but Soonyoung was. When Seungcheol decided to move out from his parents' house, Soonyoung kindly invited him to live in the house he had just rented.

     Frankly speaking, Seungcheol was reluctant to live together with Soonyoung because he knew the blonde-haired guy very well. But indeed, his place was the nearest with the university Seungcheol was attending. Without many options, he agreed to live with Soonyoung though the only thing they had in common was their passion towards video games.

     It was Seungcheol's first time to wander around Soonyoung's hometown tonight. And it was his first time going out entirely alone, without Soonyoung tagging along. Seungcheol walked on, trying to find a spot where he could sit and admired the odd beauty of the hectic street and its lampposts. And the hustle and bustle of the town that Seungcheol rarely could experience.

     It was only then he spotted a bench and someone was sitting there too. Slowly, Seungcheol approached the unknown guy and prodded his shoulder. The guy turned his head at Seungcheol's way and arched his brows.

     “Can I sit here?” Seungcheol asked.

     “I suppose so,” the pink-haired guy replied.

     Seungcheol sighed in relief and carefully sat next to him. He stole a glance at the petite one who was gazing up at the night sky. The petite's face looked calmed as if there's nothing for him to be worried about. The spark he got in his small eyes somehow attracted Seungcheol. At last, the latter opened his mouth to start a conversation.

     “So, what are you doing here?”

     The other averted his eyes to Seungcheol with his brows arched.

     “Oh, sorry if I disturbed you,” Seungcheol quickly apologized and bowed his head guiltily.

     “No, you didn't,” the boy retorted. “Well, just stargazing. That's it.”

     Seungcheol curved his mouth into a permanent 'O'. “Did you like stars?”

     The petite boy smiled and hummed in response. “So much. Because...it reminded me of my late dad.”

     On hearing that, Seungcheol gave him a compassionate look.

     “He used to love stars a lot. He even got a telescope to look at them every night. And whenever he found a comet, he excitedly would show it to me.”

     Instead of replying anything, Seungcheol attentively listened to the boy's story.

     “I still remembered when he showed me the brightest star in the night sky, he hugged me and said, “Look how they shine for you.” Later on, I discovered that it's Sirius, the name of the star he showed me that night.”

     There was a short silence before Seungcheol decided to ask, “Um... If you don't mind me asking...w-what happened to your dad?”

     An audible sigh escaped from the boy's lips. His eyes looked heavy and a doleful look painted his fair complexion.

     Flustered, Seungcheol quickly said, “It's okay if you don't want to tell me.”

     “Nah, it's fine. He...he passed away two years ago due to leukemia. It's quite shocking I would say. Because on the last night we spent together, he showed me the Sirius and he was smiling brightly, just like the star. But then...on the next morning, he's gone.”

     “I'm so sorry for you,” Seungcheol said and looked at the boy compassionately.

     The boy heaved a sigh. But before long, a small smile decked on his face. “There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It had happened anyway. He's long gone now and there's nothing I can do about it. But yeah, every time I look at the stars, the memories keep on flashing before my eyes. Like some sort of imagery. By the way, why are you here?”

     Seungcheol flinched slightly at the boy's question. They exchanged a look with each other and Seungcheol began to remember the reason why he was here in the first place. “Well, I was buying some drinks and snacks for my friend. I lost in a game so...I had to buy him these.” Seungcheol lifted the temporarily forgotten plastic bag up to his chest level and smiled.

     “I see,” the boy replied while nodding. “But aren't you supposed to―”

     “Ah, I just want to walk around for a while. You know, soothing my mind.”

     “In this hectic place?” The boy lifted his brow at him, questioningly.

     “Um...yeah,” he replied, hesitant. “That aside, did you come here often?”

     “Nope. Not that often. Sometimes.” He smiled at Seungcheol.

     Seungcheol merely hummed and pulled the corners of his lips downwards slightly. “Alone?”

     The boy nodded.

     “Aren't you scared? It's pretty dangerous for someone like y―”

     “Do not belittle me,” the pink-haired boy retorted, straight-faced. Just because he had a slender, petite body, it didn't mean that he was weak.

     Seungcheol flinched slightly at the sudden change that befell on him. “S-Sorry,” he said, grinned sheepishly and rubbed the nape of his neck.

     The petite boy heaved a breath and smiled slightly at Seungcheol. Before long, he diverted his eyes to the night sky, gazing at the stars that were glinting exquisitely. Sure, the view was beautiful and he would never ever get bored with it. No matter how many times he tilted his head upwards just to look at them.

     Seungcheol glanced at the boy and tilted his head upwards, looking at the same night sky as the boy.

     After a short pause, the pink-haired one opened his mouth again. “Tell me. What did you see up there?” he asked, out of the blue.

     Seungcheol made a low, steady continuous sound like a bee as he tried to come up with an answer. “I saw stars. Beautiful glinting stars. Why?” Seungcheol turned to shoot the other a questioning look.

     The boy merely smiled at Seungcheol's reply. “Well, I saw tomorrow. A bright tomorrow.” The boy then met Seungcheol's gaze and arched his brows at him.

     Seungcheol frowned and his mouth was slightly opened, puzzled with his reply.

     The other just giggled at Seungcheol's reaction. “Wonderful, isn't it? We are looking at the same sky, yet we see different things. Since I come here occasionally at night, I've met many kinds of people with many different kinds of thinking. I asked them the same question I gave you just now and each one of them had the different answer to it. Some of them said that they saw _hopes_ , some of them said they saw _God_ , some of them said they saw their _forlorn_ and some of them said that they saw their _love_ which had long gone. Sometimes, I wondered how did they see stars in such way. But then, I realized, that's what makes each one of us...different. Am I right?”

     His reply got Seungcheol entirely speechless for a moment. He wondered what kind of person this pink-haired boy was considering his way of speaking out his mind. It was something new and fresh for his perspective and Seungcheol had never thought of it before. Without he noticing, Seungcheol furrowed his brows at the boy it made him looked kind of angry from the other's point of view.

     “Are you okay?” the petite one asked, dazed.

     “Eh? I-I'm okay. Really okay,” Seungcheol awkwardly replied and grinned.

     The other sighed in relief and glanced at his watch. It's nearly eleven and that meant it's time for him to go home. He stood up and heaved a breath before turning around at Seungcheol who just looked on in silence. “I need to go back now,” he told the latter.

     “You have to go now?”

     The boy nodded. “My grandma won't like it if I hang around until midnight.”

     Seungcheol hummed dejectedly in response. “But, can I know your name at least?”

     “Oh, sure! Well, we've talked to each other for minutes long. Yet, I still don't know your name and you still don't know mine. By the way, I'm Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. And you?”

     “I'm Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.”

     “Seungcheol... Nice to meet you, Seungcheol.” Jihoon said animatedly and beamed.

     “Nice to meet you too, Jihoon.”

     “But unfortunately, I have to leave now. Bye!” Jihoon waved lightly at Seungcheol before he turned around and walked away, gradually getting farther from the latter.

     Somehow, Seungcheol got the hunch that he shouldn't let the petite boy go away just like that. He shouldn't let their relationship as strangers ended here. And he shouldn't let himself knew only his name. It's weird considering how Seungcheol thought that Jihoon was going to be somebody in his life though they barely met and talked for less than an hour.

     But seeing Jihoon slowly disappeared in the crowds of people there, Seungcheol felt the urge to shout, “Hold it!”

     Jihoon did stop and turned around. His small eyes met Seungcheol's and he tilted his head to the left in some astonishment.

     “We can meet again, right?” Seungcheol asked out loud, arching his brows. Though he wasn't sure if he could meet Jihoon again or not, Seungcheol really did hope that he could.

     They exchanged a look with each other and before long, a broad smile formed on Jihoon's lips.


End file.
